Caring Too Much
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Whoever said it was a bad thing? Tucker and Dash's experiences in college, together. Short glimpses into their lives, updating whenever inspiration strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Tucker jumped slightly when he felt someone sit beside him; he looked over, hands still clasped in his lap, to see Dash Baxter. "Uh.." Dash didn't look over. "Sup," Tuck continued, looking away, face flushed with confusion.

"Hey."

Tucker chewed the inside of his cheek; it was graduation, they were all in suits and caps, having abandoned the gowns. His own cap was to his left on the seat, and Dash was fiddling with his own in his hands. "Excited?"

"For what?" Dash asked back, in the same delayed and monotone as before.

"To get out of here? College? Not being.. a _kid_ anymore?"

Dash shrugged, and Tucker was momentarily struck by house strange it was for them to even be talking. "I don't really know.. How to feel, I mean."

Tucker nodded slowly, "you are going to college, right?"

Dash looked down and away, ashamed. "I only got accepted two places. Dunno if I'm even gonna leave Amity Park."

Tucker couldn't deny the curiosity nor the concern, "Amity U?"

"And Wisconsin U." Dash muttered with a slight nod.

"Go to WU." Tucker suggested, leaning back and keeping his gaze trained on Dash, though he was still looking away. "That's where I'm going."

Dash, despite facing away, made a surprised expression. "What?" It came out far more shocked than Tucker would've guessed. "You aren't going to Harvard or Yale or some shit like that?"

Tucker laughed. "Too much work."

Dash finally looked back, seemingly only slightly less nervous than before. "But you could."

"If I wasn't lazy, sure. But they want students who.. I dunno, _want_ to go there. I want something normal, average. Whatever, I don't care."

"How can you be so... ugh!"

Tucker laughed. "Nonchalant?" At Dash's slow nod, he answered, "I really don't know. It's not what I want for myself. Just like Danny doesn't want to fight ghosts his whole life and how Sam doesn't want to go into whatever her parents want her to do. Danny's gonna go to NASA shit, Sam's probably gonna be some sort of crazy right's activist." Tucker looked over. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Dash's gaze dropped again. "Football."

"And?"

He shrugged. "Just.. be normal. None of the star quarterback shit, none of the pressure to fit in."

Tucker nodded. "That's what college is for. New beginnings and all that bull."

Dash laughed and Tucker felt pretty pleased with himself. "Right."

Tucker shifted in his seat, facing Dash head on. He punched his shoulder lightly, and held out his hand for a shake. "So, to Wisconsin U with us?"

Dash laughed, shaking his head. "You're a freak, Foley." All the same, he shook Tucker's hand. "To WU."


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker's arms quaked as he held two boxes, stacked on top of each other, and tried to press the right button in the elevator. He missed twice, opened the door again, and when he finally did press one it was the _wrong_ one, and he came _this_ close to throwing his boxes on the ground and heaving a tantrum. However, he was saved when someone else, free of boxes, slipped into the elevator and smirked at him.

"Got a problem, Foley?" Dash asked, hand hovering over the buttons. "Which one?"

"Seventeen," he snapped as he readjusted his grip on the boxes. "And _no_." A moment passed, two floors come and gone. "_Maybe_."

Dash grinned. "Hand them over."

Pride won out though, and Tucker jerked away. "No. I'm fine."

"Foley, c'mon."

"Nope."

Dash sighed. "Fine, suit yourself."

Tucker nodded. "I will." He was surprised when Dash started to laugh, but didn't address it. "So, how're you liking it here?" He shifted from one foot to another; the elevator was dangerously slow and his arms weren't going to last much longer.

"It's alright." He shrugged. "Nothing special. But it's better than Casper."

Tucker nodded. "I really don't miss ghost fighting."

Dash laughed again and shook his head. "Never gonna be able to believe you did that."

Tucker squawked an indignant noise. "For four years!"

"Nah."

Tucker's face screwed up in irritation—and, if he was honest, an underlying fondness for Dash's jackass tendencies—and he rocked himself to the left, bumping against Dash. "Whatever." He retorted as Dash stumbled and leaned against the wall. Silence passed again. _13... 14... 15..._ "What floor are you on?"

"Sixteen." He replied, just as they passed the floor. "You need any help?"

Tucker's eyes widened in surprise. "Ah.. well, there's more but I don't really need help. It's just getting them up here, you know and—?"

"Shut it, Foley. I don't mind." The elevator dinged, and here they were, floor 17. Dash motioned for Tucker to step out first, and he followed behind until Tuck stopped beside a slightly ajar door. "Roommate?"

"Requested a single. Knowing my luck I'd get stuck with some asshole who's more focused on chicks than school."

Dash quirked an eyebrow. "You aren't?" In response, Tucker's face flushed, and slowly he shook his head. "Dude in high school you almost flooded the school with how badly you drooled over girls." Tucker shrugged, finally setting down the boxes and stretching his weak arms. Dash looked amused, arms crossed and leaning on the door threshold. "From now on, I'll carry the heavy shit, yeah?"

Tucker opened his mouth to protest, but Dash cut him off again.

"Look, you helped me outta Amity. Least I could do it help you out around here, alright?" Dash looked away, flushed pink and not unlike the last time they had spoken, as graduation neared it's end. "C'mon, the faster we do this the better."

Dash walked out, barely waiting for Tucker to follow.


End file.
